In Feet First
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: Bella and her best friends travel to Australia for 3 months of fun, sun and bronzed buff guys. Join them as Bella takes on a life-guard opportunity that could change her life, in more ways than one. AH/FAGE3some entry written for Celesticbliss


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: In Feet First**

**Written for: CELESTICBLISS**

**Written By: SYDNEYTWILIGHTMUM**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: (Lust At First Sight) Bella and her best friends travel to Australia for 3 months of fun, sun and bronzed buff guys. Join them as Bella takes on a life-guard opportunity that could change her life, in more ways than one.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
><strong>**.net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/**

_**Dear Celesticbliss (Kyndall – HI!) I hope you like this. I'm not gonna lie, I struggled with the prompt because I wanted to see if I could use all three at one time, but it wasn't meant to be! I decided on this….It includes my first ever lemon, just for you. ** Enjoy….**_

* * *

><p>Bella had always wanted to be a lifeguard. Ever since she was a little girl and Charlie had taken her to the community pool during her summer visits. She would watch the older boys and girls in their smart red swimsuits, whistles around their necks, and an air of importance surrounding them, as they patrolled the swimmers. She'd moved to the Oregon coast after high school and discovered life-saving at the beach.<p>

There was something about beach life-saving that Bella became addicted to. She loved the competitiveness and thrill of swimming through the water, and the idea that her skills and thinking could save a human life. When the opportunity to go to Australia for the summer on a life-saving exchange program came up she dove at the opportunity. It helped that the summer in the southern hemisphere would be falling during the North American winter. Escaping the rain and cold for three months seemed like bliss.

Bella had been able to convince her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, to come along with her. They had no commitments during the winter and the allure of sunning themselves on the beaches of Sydney, along with the eye-candy Bella had guaranteed, had sealed the deal.

The girls arrived at Sydney airport after a long flight. As they rounded the corner of the customs area, the sun shone through the glass exterior. Grinning at each other they picked up their pace, weary but excited.

"Oh look Bells, there's a man with a sign that has your name on it. How fancy is that?" Alice said, pointing to a gentleman in a black suit.

As he escorted them to the shiny black car awaiting at the curb, Bella introduced herself and the girls to the driver, who told them his name was Frank. He loaded the bags in as the three of them climbed into the back seat. Alice was practically bouncing with excitement and Rosalie was staring at everything in awe.

After a short twenty minute trip, the car pulled up to a stunning three-storey apartment block that overlooked the beach. Frank handed Bella an envelope, "Miss Swan, here is your welcome package." It contained her instructions for the exchange program and the apartment key. "Would you like me to take your bags up to your place?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "No thanks, Frank. We'll take it from here," Rosalie said, taking her bags and starting towards the doors.

Bella grabbed her purse and started to search for money. She realized in her excitement she hadn't changed any money at the airport and she only had American dollars. "Oh Frank, excuse me, I'm so sorry, I forgot to change my money, I don't have anything to give you for a tip," she explained.

"Oh no, no love, no worries at all. We don't do that here. You have a great day, and welcome to Sydney," he said as he drove off with a wave.

Bella smiled at how friendly everyone seemed to be, all the good things she'd heard about Australia seemed to be correct.

Entering the apartment she was overwhelmed by how bright and airy everything felt. The walls of the apartment were floor-to-ceiling glass, presenting a magnificent view of the ocean.

The kitchen looked out into the living area giving it the feel of one very big room, but the gorgeous rugs and rustic furniture assisted in giving it a cozy, beachy feeling.

Alice and Rosalie were already standing on the balcony and Alice beckoned through the glass for Bella to join them. "Bella, this is amazing. I can't believe we get to look at this for three months," she gushed.

"I think this was a very smart move on your part Bells. Alice and I are going to live on this balcony, when we're not at the beach," Rosalie added, lowering herself onto one of four reclining sun-chairs situated on the spacious balcony.

Bella sat on the chair next to Rosalie and leaned back, relaxing. Looking out over the ocean, she closed her eyes and felt the sea air hit her gently. Bella smiled, silently agreeing with Rosalie. This was going to be an awesome summer break. She could just feel it.

"Bella-Bella-Bella, wake up…" Alice was leaning over Bella, shaking her.

Bella rolled over at the sound and nearly fell out of the chair she was lying on. Oh, the chair. She had been so tired from the flight; she'd fallen asleep on the balcony. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to the smiling Alice. Why did Alice always look so refreshed and rested?

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to stop napping, get up, and take a shower. We have welcome drinks to go to tonight."

"Welcome drinks? What are you talking about?"

Rosalie stepped through the open sliding door. "This was delivered about an hour ago. Apparently we're to meet a Mr. Emmett McCarty for 'Introduction to the Crew' night at a bar called Breakers." She passed the note to Bella.

Bella scanned the paper, which had basic instructions for her to meet and greet with the crew she'd be starting work with on Monday. It was Friday night, so she still had a few days to settle in before the hard work began.

"Alright then, drinks it is," she said, nodding as she stood and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>The relaxed atmosphere of Breakers Bar set the girls at ease immediately. Alice and Rosalie couldn't help but grin a little wider when they noticed the large amount of bronzed, buff men in the room.<p>

"Rose, I think I've just hit the jackpot," Alice squealed, clapping in her excitement.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. Her friends were the ones that always kept her grounded, but it seemed like bronzed, buff men were their kryptonite.

"Oh Alice, I think you're right. Check out the guy by the bar." Rose nodded her head towards the bar area and the girls looked over. "Tall, dark and check out that tight ass, just the way I like em." She snickered.

Mr. Tall-dark-and-tight-ass turned from the bar and Rosalie let out a whimper as she spotted his large hands cradling four glasses of beer. Looking up at the sound of the whimper he noticed the girls standing in the entry way, his grin got wider.

"Hey guys, I think our guest of honour just arrived," he declared, as he set down the beers at a table full of people.

He strode towards the girls, eyes sparkling. "You must be the American," he said, holding out his arms and giving Rosalie a hug. "I'm Emmett, second-in-command of the good ship Lifeguard. We're sure glad to have ya here, can't wait to get you out in the water." Rose looked at Bella over his shoulder and her eyebrows shot up. Then she smirked and slid her arms around Emmett, not even the slightest bit remorseful that she was pretending to be Bella.

Bella coughed and laughed to get Emmett's attention. He had a very satisfied look on his face as he turned to look at Bella.

"Ahhh, that's my friend Rosalie, I think you'll find the only thing she'll be rescuing is her nails from being broken. I'm Bella, and this is my other friend, Alice," she said as she held out her hand to Emmett, who had yet to release Rosalie. He looked from Rosalie to Bella and back again, before removing his arms and stepping towards Bella to shake her outstretched hand.

"Holy shit, Bella I'm so sorry. I just saw tall, blond and gorgeous here and couldn't help thinking I'd just won the lotto."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." She looked at Rosalie, who was now standing behind Emmett, giving Bella a thumbs up and winking towards him.

"Well shit, come on then, let me introduce you to the crew. We're so excited to have you joining us for a few months. Boss man Edward should be here pretty soon. He just had a few loose ends to tie up before joining us."

Emmett introduced the girls to the table of lifeguards and their partners. Alice immediately gravitated towards a blond guy who'd been introduced as Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had hit it off, after their little _hug _and she realized she wasn't going to get much conversation out of her best friends any time soon. Bella settled in to getting to know the crew and drinking whatever was set in front of her. She enjoyed talking with everyone, although she had to ask them to repeat themselves a few times. There was something about the accent of the Australians she couldn't quite grasp. Although it was cute, they talked so fast.

Edward walked through the door and surveyed the room, looking for Emmett and Jasper. He didn't need to look far, the sound of Emmett's booming voice projected through the bar, leading him to the group sitting near the pool tables. They'd talked him into coming tonight, to be with the crew and to welcome the new exchange lifeguard. It wasn't really his scene, but he'd wanted to show them that just because he was the boss didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

When he heard the lilting female laughter coming from the area, his whole body warmed and he felt a strange gravitational pull, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Jasper noticed Edward and waved him over. He rounded the table and gave Jasper a guy hug-backslap, before turning towards the rest of the crew. Lifeguarding was in his blood, and these guys and girls were his family. He loved them so much and felt completely bonded to them.

His eyes locked onto an unfamiliar face and his whole world stopped. Edward felt his body hum with a feeling he'd never experienced before. It was close to the thrill he got when he made a successful rescue. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes and he felt like the background noise ceased to exist.

Bella was stock-still, staring into the eyes of her future. She mentally berated herself for such a silly thought. This was Edward? Her body vibrated in her chair and she clenched her legs together, in an effort to keep from jumping up and dragging him out of the bar. She'd never felt instant attraction before, but she was guessing that there was a high probability that this was it.

Composing herself, Bella put on her best smile and stood to introduce herself to her new boss. Edward came out of his stupor when Jasper hit him on the back, urging him forward to meet Bella. The moment his hands connected with Bella's, Edward knew he was a goner. He'd never believed in the cliché ridiculousness of meeting a soul-mate, or lust at first sight, but he was being proven wrong at this very minute.

That night, Edward and Bella connected over their love of Led Zeppelin and kazoos. Bella was impressed to hear that Edward could play piano and guitar. She flirted shamelessly with him, asking for lessons, if they ever had a chance. He obliged her with the harmless flirting, but found it hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to rip her clothes off and lay her across the table, bar patrons be damned. It was getting late and he knew he had to get out of there, before he did something he would later regret.

He politely excused himself and once again welcomed Bella to the crew before taking his leave. Bella watched as he walked out of the bar. What had just happened?

"So Bella, you and Cullen huh?" Mike, one of the junior lifeguards asked, giving her shoulder a playful nudge.

"What, uhhh, I don't know what you mean?" she stuttered, feeling a blush rise.

"It's cool," he said giving her a knowing smile. "Cullen's not like the others; he's sort of a silent, serious type. He won't give you any trouble, unless you don't pull your weight. He's a pretty cool boss to have, I reckon."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to get out there and in the water with everyone. Hey, I think I'm going to head off. I need to get rested and ready for the big day on Monday," she said as she stood to go.

While Bella had been bonding with her new boss, Alice and Rosalie had become very pre-occupied with a couple of lifeguards of their own. She let the girls know she was heading back to the apartment and protested profusely when they said they'd come home with her. They had come along with her to Australia to enjoy themselves. She was the one that was here to work, she wanted them to have fun. Besides, she wanted to go back to her room and dream of a certain bronzed lifeguard of her own.

As she walking out towards door Emmett called out to her, "Hey Bella, don't forget your thongs when you come in Monday. You'll need them."

"Thongs?" Rosalie asked, looking at Emmett like he'd grown a second head. "Why would Bella need to remember her underwear, Emmett?"

Emmett let out a bellowing laugh before Jasper clarified.

"Ahh, Rosalie, Emmett means her shoes, not her underwear. Thongs, the things you wear on your feet. I believe you call them flip-flops."

"You Aussies sure have some weird sayings here. I'm not sure I'll ever understand," Rosalie muttered with a pout. Emmett embraced her and whispered something in her ear, causing Rosalie to turn bright red and laugh. Bella took that as a good sign to leave.

"Won't forget my _shoes_, thanks Emmett. See you on Monday," she called as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>In the few weeks since Bella had started with the crew, she had fit into the team like she had always been a part of it. The rescues had been fast-paced but minor except for today, where they had to revive a swimmer who had been pulled under by a strong current. Bella had worked with Edward and Jasper like a well-oiled machine. The rescue had been a success and they had just saved another life. As the ambulance pulled away, Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward.<p>

He felt that physical burn he'd been having, every time he was in her presence.

He had to have her. He could tell from the look she was giving him that Bella felt the same way. He broke eye contact with her and subtly nodded to the tower.

Bella followed his gaze and turned back to him giving him a smile that said she knew exactly what he was thinking. The adrenaline of the rescue was pumping through her body and she knew she had to do something to get rid of it. Usually, she'd go for a swim or run to get rid of the energy, but with Edward near her it was taking everything she had not to climb on top of him right there in the sand and get rid of the energy in more pleasurable ways.

"Hey boys you got this clean-up covered?" Edward asked, directing the question to Emmett and Jasper.

They were kneeling on the beach gathering up all the first-aid supplies and the defibrillator.

Emmett took one look at Edward, glanced at the retreating figure of Bella and grinned. He knew that look; the post-save-high was emanating from him.

"Sure thing boss we got it covered," Emmett agreed.

"Great, I'm just going to take Bella to show her how to complete the paperwork and give her the rescue debrief."

"Debrief," Jasper snorted under his breath. "Go for it, we got this."

They didn't need to say any more. Edward turned and followed Bella, an easy beacon in her standard issue blue, skin tight life-saving swimmers.

Edward admired the curve of Bella's arse as the wet suit clung to her, and the way her hips unintentionally swayed as she exerted the extra effort to step through the soft white sand.

Her hair was braided, but still trailed down her mid-back. The swimsuits had a racer back and as he got closer to her he noticed a small sunburst tattoo sitting on her right shoulder. He hadn't noticed it before. It was the size of an American quarter. He only knew that from the game the girls had been teaching the boys at the bar one night, a week or so ago. He sped up a little as he realised it was in a perfectly lickable spot. Edward was planning on making sure he got to explore under her suit a little further, to see if there were any other tattoos.

Bella could sense the moment Edward had started to follow her back to the main tower. Her whole body tingled and she knew it wasn't just the thrill of the rescue.

Ever since she'd seen him at the bar the first night, she'd been feeling an invisible pull towards him. She'd never had the instant attraction bug attack her before. She was always the reasonable, sensible one of her friends. They used to tease her at how boring she was, but around Edward everything felt different.

She made it up the stairs and into the round lifeguard tower about two beats before Edward. She had just stepped over the threshold when he grabbed her from behind. She jumped a little and let out a squeal of delight. He guided her through to the first-aid room on the left. He pinned her against the closed door and she grabbed at his blue shirt, frantically pulling it over his head. Bella admired the perfectly smooth, tanned skin and ran her hands down his chest, to his abs, then up to circle his peaked nipples.

Edward jerked at the shooting pleasure that went straight to his cock. He grabbed her hands and put them on either side of her. He had to have her and he had to have her now. Dropping to his knees, he slid his hands up from her ankles, stopping at the juncture of her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed right where the bathing suit hid her sweet spot.

Bella let out a sigh and let her head fall against the door with a soft thud. He looked up to make sure she was okay.

"Edward, don't stop… Please."

He could see the desire in her eyes and it made him smile. He moved back to the spot he was exploring and with his fingers, peeled away the blue material to reveal that she was smooth, gloriously wet and definitely ready. Edward could smell the salt of the sea water, mixed in with the scent of her arousal. It drove his senses into overload and he nuzzled into her.

She gasped at the contact of his tongue against her heated core. Bella moved her hands to his hair and ran them through it, gently tugging on the ends and massaging his scalp, encouraging him to keep it up. With the way Edward was licking and lightly sucking she was not going to last long.

Edward could feel her clit swelling with excitement. He knew she wasn't far from orgasm and it urged him to pull back a little and place feather light kisses just near the top of her clit. When she shivered, he moved his tongue and lapped at her opening, taking in all of her juices. A warmth spread over him and the pressure of his rigid erection pushing against his shorts reminded him he had to get inside her, soon. "It's okay, Bella. Let go," he murmured.

That was all Bella needed to hear. She had been sitting on the precipice of release, delirious from trying to drag out the pleasure as long as she could. Taking a deep breath she let go. Her whole body erupted within and she tensed as the emotion of the moment took her over. She let out a long, low groan as the feeling ran through her sending waves of pleasure from her toes to her fingertips.

As she was recovering, Edward pushed his shorts down and grabbed a condom from the first-aid cabinet by the door. Sheathing himself, he grabbed the straps of Bella's suit and peeled it away from her body. Bending, he grabbed behind her knees and lifted her against the door. She let out a small squeal at the sudden feeling of being out of control.

He eased into stopping just before he buried himself into her. He was enjoying this and wanted to tease her.

"Ohhh shiiiiiit," Bella groaned into Edwards shoulder.

"Oh baby, that's just the tip. Are you ready for all of me?"

"Edward, oh my god, yes, yes, go deeper, please…I need…it," she pleaded.

He tightened his grip on her thighs, bending his knees slightly to gain traction. He balanced both of them against the wall and as he pushed all the way in to her she let out another cry of pleasure. He pulled back out slightly and slowly plunged back in.

"Bella, shit, you feel amazing. I could do this all day." He continued to move his hips against her, grinding and pushing upwards against her clit. Every time he entered her she shuddered at the feeling of the delicious pressure the movement against her bought.

Edward pulled all the way out and Bella pouted at the loss of contact. He eased her onto her feet and she wobbled against him. "Whoa there easy now, jelly legs." Edward held onto her, holding her firmly against his warm body.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing, I just need more of you," he replied as he scooped her up and carried her to the first-aid table.

Lowering her, he climbed on and settled himself between her legs. Grabbing her knees, he placed her ankles on his shoulders, giving himself greater access. As Edward entered Bella their eyes met. The passion and determination she saw in his eyes sent tingles straight down her spine and she lifted her hips to meet his every advance. Leaning back a little, he moved his hand down and started to to move his fingers in small circles on her clit. Completely in sync, Bella moved up to greet him and felt her orgasm come fast. She whimpered at the rush her body was experiencing.

Edward felt Bella contract around him and knew he couldn't hold out any longer. His release came strong and fast as well, leaving him light-headed and he couldn't help but groan at the feeling. Bella reached up to Edward and ran her hands down his back. He closed his eyes and shivered at her touch. Edward was feeling so awakened and peaceful. Deep down inside, he knew that being in Bella's arms was the right place to be.

He collapsed to the edge of the table, curling Bella into his side. She rolled towards him and nuzzled into his neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes, not speaking, just breathing and coming down from their high. The sound of their heavy breathing echoed throughout the small room and the muffled sound of the seagulls and swimmers on the beach bought them back to reality.

Edward let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking….the situation has definitely been de-briefed. Just not sure I could write this one into the book."

Bella laughed and hit his chest in a playful manner, before rolling over and off the table. She reached down to slide on her bathing suit.

"If that's the debriefing that happens after every rescue, I guess I'll be asking for more shifts." She laughed as she winked at him and slid out the door. She left Edward on the first-aid table, naked as the day he was born. It was a fine sight to behold, she thought to herself. She was very much looking forward to having Edward keep up with her, both in and out of the water.

From the moment he saw her, Edward knew Bella was going to be in his future. He didn't know what was to come or how it would work, but to keep the happiness he was feeling right now he was willing to dive in, feet first.

* * *

><p><em>So many people to thank!<strong> DeelectablyDee, ElizaRoseMurphy &amp; EllaJacobs<strong> first and foremost – for giving me great words of wisdom and giggling with me at the use of the word Cock.. hehehe ..look there I go again!_  
><em><strong>Twisurfgrl<strong> who tinkered like Tinkerbell and made things so much better!_  
><em>and <strong>Missus_T_<strong> who is completely made of awesomesauce and is not afraid to tell me how it is, although I have a feeling she's just excited to get back at me for all my red-marks I inflict! Either way, I'm really glad to have her in my fic life!_

_Thank you to FanFicAholicsAnon *Facebook group* for always being there and encouraging writers from ALL fandoms to discuss, share and laugh.._


End file.
